A Kiss To Remember
by lizwrites
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been best buds since preschool. So it would be expected that after spending so much time together, maybe they'd start to develop feelings for each other. That would be normal, right? LOLIVER. ONESHOT.


A blonde girl of about fifteen sat on the side of the building. Her knees were bent, and her hands were cupped together and her face was buried in them. She rested her forehead against the top of her knees. There were raspy breaths followed by muffled sobs coming from her as she poured her heart out through her tears. She heard the sound of the bell ringing, and she knew that on the other side of the building teenagers were rushing to their next classes. But she had been there since lunch, forty-five minutes ago, and she'd already missed a class. She couldn't go into a classroom like this, however. Everyone would stare and would want to know why she was crying. She just couldn't face that. She knew that her best friends were already probably wondering where she was. They had both seen her in the morning, but she'd disappeared before lunch and they would soon find out that she wasn't in class with them. As the sound of the last bell rang, the shouting and footsteps of the other teenagers fell silent. And she was alone, once again. Or, so she thought...

"Lilly! There you are!" She recognized that voice.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? You should be in class." She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Uh, so should you. You wanna tell me why you're out here, or are you just gonna listen to me babble on to myself? Wait...are you crying?"

_Shit_. She thought. So much for the trying to sound normal attempt. How was she going to explain this one? Sure Oliver was her best friend, they were even closer than she and Miley were, and that was something. But she still found herself at a loss for words.

"All right, I guess we're just gonna sit here all day then. Cuz I'm not leaving until I here the whole story."

And that was why she loved him. He was such a great best friend. Always there, always willing to listen, always concerned with her before himself. And he was fun. He understood her. Even when they joked around, even when they were competing, he knew when to stop and be serious.

Lilly realized she still hadn't spoken. But what was there to say?

"Is it about Luke?" Oliver asked.

Lilly cringed at the name. Oliver didn't miss it.

"All right, Lil, what did he do? Am I gonna have to kick his ass for you?"

Lilly smiled faintly. "Although I think even _you _could take him, I don't think it'll help anything...But you can try."

They fell silent for a minute. Luke was Lilly's boyfriend. Before she had seen him with a senior girl in the janitor's closet today.

It all started when she left her gym shorts in first hour...

_"Mr. S, can I go get my gym shorts? I left them in P.E. this morning and I need to bring them home tonight," Lilly asked._

_After she had permission, she put the pass around her neck and signed out. She had a smile on her face as she walked across the school to the girls' locker room. She walked in, opened her locker, grabbed her shorts, and walked back out. _

_On the way back to her second hour, Lilly decided to take a shortcut through the nearby building instead of walking all the way around. She opened the door, and as soon as she was halfway through the hallway, the door to the janitor's closet sprung open, and a brown-haired guy and a blonde girl were thrust into the hall. They were still wrapped tightly around each other. The guy's hand was down the girl's jeans, and the girl was moaning faintly._

Ugh. Get a room. _Lilly thought. Then she took a closer look. _Is that...Oh my god, it is.

_Just as she caught his eye, he pulled away from the senior girl, with wide eyes. Lilly bolted through the rest of the hallway, flung the door open, and ran letting the door swing shut behind her. She walked to second hour, and tried to look as if nothing had happened. She lasted until the bell rang for lunch, and then she bolted to the back of the building and sat there crying for an hour and a half. _

Lunch was over, fourth hour was over, and now she and Oliver were both missing fifth hour.

Lilly realized she was crying again. Her hands did not cover her face, and Oliver could see the tears that rolled from her puffy red eyes and trickled down her smooth cheeks. He touched her face gently and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Lilly came back to reality at his touch. No matter how many boyfriends she had, or would ever have, there was one guy she would always love no matter what, and that was Oliver. And she loved him more than any guy on the face of the earth.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezed it.

"You know, I really hate seeing you cry like this."

"I'm sorry," Lilly whispered.

Oliver looked her in the eyes. "Hey, _you _have nothing to be sorry about. Whatever that Luke kid did, _he's _the one who's gonna be sorry."

Oliver hadn't let go of Lilly's hand. She sat there quietly.

"I saw him making out with another girl. A senior. He had his hand down her pants." She said quietly. "I wasn't good enough for him."

"Wrong," Oliver said fiercly. "_He _wasn't good enough for you. He's a _pig_. Don't cry over someone like that, Lil, he's not worth your tears."

Lilly nodded. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. Oliver stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. When Lilly was on her feet, Oliver opened his arms and she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his back. When they pulled apart, Lilly offered a small smile.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"Any time," He replied.

"Sorry I've been so emotional lately," Lilly began.

"That time of the month?" Oliver guessed.

She blushed a little. "Well, yeah kinda, but that's not where I was going with this."

"So what were you going to say, then?" He asked gently.

"Well," She hesitated. "I've been thinking..."

_Should I really tell him? _She asked herself. _Yes. Wait, no. Yes. No. Oh get ahold of yourself Truscott, just _do _it._

"Oliver...I know we're best friends but..."

"But...?" He encouraged.

"Well, this is probably going to sound completely wrong. Just promise me you won't hate me. I can't lose you."

"I could never hate you, and you'll never lose me. What is it, Lilly?" Oliver wrapped his arm around her.

Lilly swallowed. _Here goes..._She thought. "I think...I think I'm in love with you?" It came out more like a question.

Oliver exhaled slowly. Lilly was ready to apologize, but the words that came out of his mouth next shocked her beyond belief.

"Lilly, I love you too. And I've thought I was in love with you since I first met you, but I was never brave enough to tell you..."

"Wow. So I could've told you before, then. I've felt this way about you since before I can even remember."

Oliver pulled her close, and she draped her arms around his neck. They pulled close to each other and kissed passionately. Luke and his senior were forgotten completely. This was a kiss that changed _everything_.


End file.
